1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mounted with an electric storage apparatus, the vehicle including an energy storage unit which can store electric energy, and a drive unit which controls the energy storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2003-291655, for example, discloses a vehicle mounted with an electric-storage apparatus in which an energy storage unit (secondary battery in this case) can be cooled by providing a cooling air introducing duct on a hydrogen storage tank side, and introducing air, which is cooled by latent heat when hydrogen is emitted from the hydrogen storage tank, as secondary battery cooling air.
Such vehicle provided with an energy storage unit has a drive unit mounted thereon for controlling the energy storage. Since the drive unit also generates heat during operation, it must be cooled in order to keep its temperature suitable. However, in the related art described above, it is necessary to provide a cooling mechanism for the drive unit separately from the energy storage unit. As a result, it takes much space for cooling, and can affect a layout freedom of peripheral parts. Therefore, an improvement in such point is desirable.